callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddy Bear
.]] The appearance of '''Teddy bears' is a recurring easter egg throughout multiple games in the ''Call of Duty'' series. They can be found in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: World at War. Appearances Call of Duty: Finest Hour - The Teddy bear is an easter egg in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In the level "Surrender At Aachen" (the third mission in the American campaign), go through the door and kill the four Germans. Then go to the area straight from the door that you came through. There will be a MP-40 and a teddy bear here. Pick up the teddy bear and you will receive health and a message stating "The Bear is adorable." Call of Duty 2 - Teddy bears are used for target practice in the training level of Call of Duty 2 by the Soviets. In the beginning of the level, you are instructed to use your rifle to shoot two teddy bears. If you choose not to do so by shooting the plates and bottles behind them, you'll get killed eventually. This is the frist major use of teddy bears in the game, which is nonetheless small. The teddy bear is also seen in many other missions, in semi-hidden locations. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - Several teddy bears are also seen in Call of Duty 4, in the levels, Blackout, All Ghillied Up, War Pig, Mile High Club, Heat, and One Shot, One Kill. In Pripyat they were presumably abandoned by children when the city was evacuated in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. In Blackout you see the teddy bear in an abandoned room just before finding Nikolai. In Heat it can be found in a drainage ditch. In Mile High Club it is among the luggage on the floor. The teddy also appears in several multiplayer maps; such as Bloc, Ambush, and Overgrown. Call of Duty: World at War - The teddy bear makes it first Nazi Zombie appearance map Verrückt. If a player happens to come across a teddy bear from the mystery box,a young child's laugh will be heard and the box float to the ceiling before vanishing to another location in a flash of light. The locations are marked by a pile of rubble with a teddy bear on top of it. On the walls, writings such as "teddy is the biggest liar" appear in red near the kitchen and other places. The teddy bear makes it's second unwelcome appearance in Shi No Numa. Like in Verruckt its purpose is to relocate the mystery box and frustrate the players. A possible mystery box location is marked by a few boxes with a teddy bear on top of it. However, it's much easier to find the relocated mystery box, as a beam of light shines above the hut it is located in. Hence the writing above the first mystery box spawn point saying, "Look up to see the light" then pointing to a drawn hut's roof. The teddy bear has unique cameos in the Der Riese map. In addition to the mystery box, there is an alley in the starting area where if not in splitscreen, you will see a shadow of a teddy bear standing around the corner. Also, near one of the teleporters, there is a catwalk that if you look on the wall next to it, there is a bloody teddy bear paw print smearing down the wall. There is also a teddy bear holding the Bowie knife on a rooftop looking down at the player after the Fly Trap is activated, along with another teddy bear in a cage holding a bottle of "Jugernogg" and the M1911 Pistol after going through the pack a punch machine. When the teddy bear appears in the mystery box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the overvoice of the game says 'Bye bye'. Rarely, the zombies start to laugh because of your loss. It is possible the teddy bear may have belonged to Nikolai, shown when he says, "My daughter always loved that fucking Teddy bear!". In Shi No Numa Takeo when he gets the teddy bear might sometimes say, "I wonder if the box ever truly existed?" which also gives players the idea that the box is really a ghost and is not real at all. It is very possible that the laugh heard when you get the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha, Dr. Maxis' daughter (see Radio messages/ Der Riese). In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis are trapped with a hellhound after Dr. Maxis ran an experiment on Samantha's dog Fluffy. It is possible that Samantha is haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. Likewise, it is possible that Dr. Maxis haunts them and is the one who players hear say "Fetch me their souls!" to the dogs. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear when she was murdered by Edward and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. In the Fly Trap sequence, when you start it, there will be a little child's voice that says "I want to play a game... I know, Hide and Seek!". The child's voice is German, for when the child says "Wow, you found another one," She pronounces the word "Another" with a German accent and says "Anozzer". She also says many things, along with a demonic voice in the end when you finish the game of her's and she says, "YOU WIN!". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - The teddy bear is seen briefly in the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, released in 2009. Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2